


[Podfic] descent

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: savedby's author summary:“Well, we’re a weird mix, aren’t we?” you say, and it’s true, three first round picks and you, in your tenth season and a reputation for bashing skulls. “Smile, or they’ll say you’re afraid to be stuck here forever.”Ebs laughs, and Nuge cracks a smile for your efforts. McDavid’s expression doesn’t change, but there’s less tension in the line of his back and he stops standing like a soldier just about to go to war.





	[Podfic] descent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036199) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



Podfic duration: 11 Mins

Download: [MP3 file & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kk2n9yjrzknfymv/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20descent.mp3?dl=0) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ddxdk9932eqb33x/%5BHRPF%5D_descent.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, endlessly, to julija. For writing this, and for everything else you do. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is All We Ask by Grizzly Bear (links - [studio version](https://youtu.be/TeImOrp2bFI) and [live version](https://youtu.be/LY4186cW10o), because). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I treasure kudos and comments of any kind forever, they directly fuel the projects I'm working on next. If you come back here to leave them it will make me happier than I can tell you ❤️
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I hang out on my [main/personal blog](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/), where I talk about all kinds of stuff, and my [hockey blog](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/), where I shriek and ramble about the leafs, vegas and Swedes.


End file.
